Modern multimedia environments are traditionally anchored to a multimedia device, such as a gaming console, stereo console or component, set-top box, etc. In some circumstances, the multimedia device is embodied in a stand-alone console connected to a television or a computer system with a graphical display and/or sound system. In other circumstances, the multimedia device is embodied in a mobile device, which operates as a gaming console. Nevertheless, the multimedia experience (e.g., gaming) is geographically constrained to a location associated with the console—either the player moves to the proximity of the console and or the console moves with the player. However, multimedia environments need not be anchored so tightly to the geographical proximity of the multimedia consoles.